Unmanned Vehicles (UVs) are rapidly being adopted in many industries. Among the various applications being implemented by UVs, delivery of goods and products is perhaps the most well-known. Many companies are exploring the potential of UV delivery for food, books, newspapers, and retail goods to consumers.